The Savior
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: Master Shifu believes an evil force is coming to threaten the valley of peace. And the only one who can save the valley is a young teen with special powers. But will he save the valley or will he be even worse than Tai Lung? I made my first OC here too.
1. Chapter 1: Your new home

The Savior

Summary: Master Shifu believes an evil force is coming to threaten the valley of peace. And the only one who can save the valley is a young teen with special powers. But will he save the valley or will he be even worse than Tai Lung?

I thought of this in my head at school today it just came to me. So I also thought I'd make this story when I'm not doing my world ends with you crossover. I don't own Kung Fu Panda or any of the characters. Just Ichi

Chapter 1: Your new home.

The Bao Gu orphanage a place where young kids wait for a family to come and make them their own everyone was happy except for one young boy. Ms. Fay the sheep who cared for the children worried about the young boy so she called on the only one she thought could help master Shifu.

"Please master Shifu I don't know what to do." Said Ms. Fay "Since he usually never comes out no parents come to adopt him."

"I'll see what I can do." He said in a calm voice

Shifu had remembered the room well. It was exact place where he met Tigress now he saw a young teen sitting in the corner.

"Hello my name is Shifu."

The boy stood in the shadows so he couldn't see him at all.

"Do you have a name?"

The boy shook his head stating no.

"Why don't you come out?" He asked

"I'm scared." Said the boy

"Of what?"

"Myself.

"Why?"

"I can't control what I do sometimes and I always hurt people in the end. I'm scared of myself for that reason. I'm just a monster."

"You're not a monster. Said Shifu in a gentle voice "You're just a young boy who needs help controlling his power."

"No one would help me."

"I would. Ms. Fay."

"Yes?" She said in hesitation

"I will be taking this boy as one of my own."

Shifu waited outside until Ms. Fay came with the boy.

"Don't worry you'll be in good hands."

When the boy came out from the shadows Shifu saw a teenage dog with ears like him. He had blue eyes, black and white fur, and wore black and blue pants.

"You know?" Said Shifu "Besides the eyes and ears you look like someone I know."

"Who?"

"You'll meet him soon enough. Now let's go home."

"Home?"

"Yes the Jade Palace."

Once they had reached the Jade Palace they went to the kitchen to find the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior.

"Welcome back master." Said Tigress leader of the five "What happened at the orphanage?"

"I like for you all to meet the newest member living here."

Everyone saw the young boy behind Shifu and was surprised.

"A dog?"

"Never seen one in the valley before? Well nice to meet you I'm Po what's your name?"

"I don't have a…"

"Ichi." Said Shifu

"Huh?"

"From now on your name is Ichi. Now introduce yourself."

"Ok… my name is Ichi. Please to meet all of you."

Everyone greeted him but Ichi was still shy.

"Hey want some noodles?" Po asked "I bet you're hungry."

Ichi was hesitant at first but then he ate it. Once he tried it he gave a small smile.

"It's delicious!"

"It always is." Said Monkey

"So you were in the orphanage?" Tigress asked "I never saw you before."

"I arrived there about 3 years ago."

"By you're parents?" Viper asked

"No." Said Ichi "I went there by myself."

"What happened to you're parents?" Po asked

"I can't remember." He said "I don't even remember if I had any."

"Don't worry. We're you're family now." Said Crane

"By the way. Po Ichi will be sleeping with you." Said Shifu

"Ok."

"What?" Said Ichi nervously "No I don't think that's a good idea."

"Is there a problem?"

"No it's…"

"Then you can sleep with Po. Now time for bed."

After eating everyone went into the dormitories. Po was putting up an extra matt for Ichi who was looking depressed.

"Hey you ok?" Po asked curiously

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"You can tell me if you want."

"I'm afraid what might happen if I sleep with you."

Po knew he was feeling sad so he gave him a hug out of no where.

"There feel better?" He asked

"I… yeah I do. Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. Whatever happens your big bro Po will help you out!"

"Big bro? Thanks." Said Ichi

"No prob goodnight."

"Night."

Meanwhile Shifu was meditating in his room until this feeling came over him and awakened him.

"Something's coming." Said Shifu

To be continued

Please review. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: The power, The curse

The Savior

Chapter 2: The power, the curse

I couldn't think of any other powers so I took stuff from TWEWY. Like I said before I do not own kung fu panda or its characters. Just Ichi.

Morning had come to the valley of peace. The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior had just waked up.

"Good morning master." They said in unison

"Good morning students." Shifu said.

Looking around Shifu had realized something was missing.

"Po where is Ichi?" He asked

"Oh he's still asleep I thought I shouldn't wake him up is that ok? Po asked

"That's fine everyone to the training hall. I will be there shortly."

"Yes master" They said in unison and left.

As they left Shifu sat next to the sleeping dog waiting for him to wake up. Until he finally woke up.

"Good morning." Shifu said in a calm voice

"What? Wait where's Po?" Ichi asked nervously "Don't tell that I…"

"Calm down. Po is fine he and the five are training. What do you think you did to him?" He asked

"Um never mind it doesn't matter." Ichi said giving out a big sigh "Good morning by the way. Hey what do you mean training hall?"

"Let me how you" Shifu said with a grin

The two then walked over to the training hall. Ichi smiled with amazement at all the kung fu the six of them were doing.

"Wow! You guys do this every morning!?"

"Yes we do. I also wanted to know if you wanted to learn. Do you?" Shifu asked

"Well I don't think I can do that stuff. And I'm afraid that I'll…"

"You know if you try to learn you could possibly learn to control that power of yours" Shifu said

"Really you think so?"

"Speaking of it what is this power you're talking about."

"Well… it's kind of complicated." He muttered

Po came out of no where greeting them both. "Hey guys. Morning Ichi had a good sleep?"

"You're ok!" Ichi sighed "Yeah I did and good morning to you too big bro."

"Big bro?" Shifu asked confused

When he glared at them for an answer Po and Ichi just turned the other way blushing.

"Well it's good to know that you made a friend now let's train!" Shifu said "Now show us what you can do."

"Um… well ok I guess I can try. But don't say anything if I mess up"

Ichi first took a deep breath and the started punching then he made spin kicks in the air and the ground, he started to run then he started to make front flips and back flips at once finishing it off with a spinning jump. Everyone was amazed.

"Wow!" Mantis said amazed "I never thought you could do stuff like that!"

"Well back at the orphanage when it was time for bed I sometimes sneak out of my room and try to exercise."

"That was just awesome Ichi!" Po said in excitement

"Get out of there!" Shifu shouted

"Huh?"

Ichi had landed right in the middle of where the fire pillars were and they literally engulfed.

"Ichi!" Po shouted

"Wait what's happening to the flames?" Viper asked

The flames were somehow being controlled the started to form a giant orb and then exploded. The flames nearly turned the room into ash but besides that everyone was fine. Right where the flames were stood Ichi.

"What are you?" Tigress said in shock

"I-I knew I shouldn't have come here!" Ichi said running out of the room

"Ichi wait!" Po shouted

Shifu gave out a deep sigh "So that was the power. Po comes with me everyone else cleans this up."

"Yes Master Shifu!" They said in unison

Po and Shifu left searching for Ichi. They looked nearly everywhere until they heard a voice in the dormitories it was Ichi in his room singing a song

"Reaching out for no mans land, to take a breath and take a chance I walk a thousand nights to change the world."

"Where to go? When to stop? Who to trust? What to say? Found them all just need someone to share"

"It's now in dusk every day and everyone ain't so strong, I ain't so strong to go."

"Living a life as it's not the way to live I wish you were here me say that I miss you."

"Why were we there back to back? Why were we there face to face? I must be the light when you're in the dark If you lose me somewhere, and you're tears are in the air I will ring a bell until you feel me by you're side"

Shifu was amazed to hear that song Po actually started crying that's when Ichi saw them and stopped singing.

"Um I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I couldn't control myself" Ichi tried to apologize

"It's ok Ichi we don't blame you" Shifu said in a gentle voice

"I shouldn't stay I'll just hurt you guys!"

"Don't leave!" Po said with tears in his eyes "Besides that song you sang was beautiful"

"It's something I sing when I feel down it makes me feel a little bit better. But it's nothing special." Ichi said nervously

"You're wrong." Said Shifu "That song you sang, you were expressing you're emotions and I can tell you're afraid of yourself and the world around you."

Ichi was sad because Shifu was right he was afraid and he didn't know what to do about it.

"I can't get near anyone without losing control and killing them." Ichi muttered

Po stopped crying and said "What do you mean?"

Ichi let out a big sigh and started to explain "When I said I didn't remember my parents I lied. The truth is… I killed them.

"What!" They both said

"I lost control when I was young and burned them that's why I can't get near anyone because I kill anyone I care about… I'm just a monster."

Ichi started to cry after telling the truth. Shifu thought of one thing that could help and gave Ichi a hug.

"It's ok Ichi." Shifu said softly "I know you must have had a hard time but still… you can't just push the people you care about away. You have to let them help you in you're time of need and let them comfort you when you need it."

"I-I don't know anymore. What if I can't control it and end up… killing all of you?" He said

Po gave him a big bear hug and said "Don't worry about it. Besides you're too sweet to do something like that."

Ichi blushed "Thanks Po but could you let go my spine is about to break!"

"Oh sorry just trying to make you feel better" Po said laughing

They saw Ichi laugh a bit and started to smile.

"You should get some rest" Shifu said

"Huh why?"

"Tomorrow we'll start training and help you control you're power"

"Thank you… father, big bro." Ichi smiled

The two left Ichi and started talking.

"I really want to help him master" Po said

"So do I and we will, besides he might be the only one who can defeat this threat coming?"

To be continued

Ichi… don't forget you have people who care about you and are willing to help you. Chapter 3 coming soon. I think I got the hang of writing fan fics now I have to fix the others. BTW that song was ring a bell by Bonnie Pink some of you might have heard it from the game tales of vesperia.


	3. Chapter 3: The powers and the messenger

The Savior

Chapter 3: The powers and the messenger

So this is gonna show the powers of Ichi and the antagonist of the fan fic.

* * *

Once the next morning came Po, Shifu, and Ichi went to the training grounds.

"Alright! Let's get training!" Ichi shouted

"Hey calm down this is just you're first time training" Po said

"Well… I guess I'm excited weren't you the first time?"

"Yes he was." Shifu said before Po could say anything "Now then you and Po will fight."

"Yes Master!" They said in unison

Once commanded they started sparring with each other. Ichi had started with a quick punch to the stomach but because of Po's weight it just bounced off. Then he jumped into the air and kicked Po on the head. Po then pushed him away with his belly but Ichi rushed back with a punch only to have it blocked and to get it punched back. They both kept coming back both with their best attacks until Shifu said it was enough.

"Now then Ichi I want you to light a fire on this candle" Shifu ordered

"What? I-I don't know if I…"

"No worries." Said Po "You can do it you were even able to fight against me."

"Though it was kind of easy." Ichi muttered

"Hey!"

"Focus" Shifu said demanding

"Ok I'll try." He said

Ichi had concentrated with all his might staring at the candle. Then the candle automatically lit a flame.

"I did it! Thanks guys!" Ichi said while hugging both Po and Shifu but stopped after he realized he hugged Shifu "Oh sorry Master"

"It's quite alright it's actually nice to see you open up. Now is there anything else you can do?"

"Well… I do have this one thing but I never try to use it it's kind of… cruel."

"Come on Ichi. Po said "It can't be that bad"

"Well if you think so… Po listen to my command!"

Ichi's eyes started to glow blue while staring at Po whose eyes started to glow the same color.

"Po I want you to…" Ichi had whispered a command to Po who deliberately obeyed.

"Po what are you…" Shifu was cut off when he was suddenly kissed by Po.

"Hahahahahahah! Yeah the other power is that I can control people but I don't like controlling people it's kind of inhumane. But this is just freaking funny!

Po then came out of the trance and stepped far away from Shifu.

"Gross! Master I am so sorry!" Po said nervously

"Ichi why did you have to make him do that?" Shifu asked

"I was thinking of something funny. And the only thing I could think of was him doing a monkey dance or that."

"So you made me kiss him!" Po shouted

"Well it was funny."

"I'll say" Said a mysterious voice

The three were shocked when they turned around they saw a white tiger, wearing a cloak.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Shifu demanded

The tiger introduced himself "My names Rai. That's all you need to know about me. That and the fact that I have a message for you from my master Dai Lee.

"Dai Lee?" Po asked

"Yes he wants me to give you a message. Give him the boy or he'll destroy this whole valley."

"No way!" Said Po "You're not taking him!" Both Po and Shifu said in unison

"You really don't know who you're dealing with." Rai said without any emotion what's so ever

"No you don't know who you're dealing with" Ichi said with his eyes glowing "Now I command you to… do a funny dance."

Rai had done a funny dance and the three started laughing even Shifu laughed.

"Now tell you're master that I'm not leaving and I'll defeat him because I'm gonna protect everyone. Oh and tell him you're a silly monkey."

"Yes my lord" Said Rai as he left

"Wow Ichi that was awesome!" Po said "But you know you could have made me do a dance instead of kissing Shifu right?"

"Maybe but that was even more funny." Ichi said laughing

With that Shifu took out his bamboo flute and whacked Ichi on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For making Po kiss me. Just be lucky I didn't do worse. To you and Po both.

"Um right" The two said in unison

To be continued

Wow this felt a lot shorter than my other chapters. And before anyone says anything yes I took the power from Code Geass because it's awesome! I also put two new characters in you'll see Dai Lee somewhat in the end. Well chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Regular work

The Savior

Chapter 4: Regular work

Now that they new the villains name everyone trained with all their might until one day Shifu thought of something different.

"Good morning Master" Everyone said

"Good morning everyone." Said Shifu "Today we're going to do something different besides training"

"What would that be?" Asked Tigress

"Today we'll be doing some chores in the valley of peace. There will be work for everyone"

With everyone getting their jobs they left without saying anything.

"You ok Ichi?" Po asked

"They're afraid of me." He said depressingly

"Wait you can read their minds?"

"No! I can tell it' in their eyes"

"We'll can't you change you're minds with that power of yours?"

"It doesn't work that."

"What do you mean?" Po asked confusingly

Ichi started to explain "Well… The power only works once a day on people I can either turn it off or let it go on till the next day. Oh and when I turn it off they don't remember anything."

"You sound like you know this out of experience." Po said curiously

"Well… it doesn't matter anyway we have the same jobs right so let's get going."

"As you wish." Po said laughing to himself

Both Po and Ichi had to buy food and supplies from different stores. Each time Po had noticed that Ichi was still worried about the Five.

"Hey don't worry they'll get used to you later on" Po said trying to make him feel better.

"I guess you're right but…"

"Come on let's go"

"Um we have all the stuff where are we going now?"

"We're going to buy you some clothes. You can't wear the same thing you know?" Po said

"Yet you seem to do it a lot" He muttered

"Let's just go!" Po shouted pulling Ichi by his tail

They both went to a store to buy clothes.

"So how do I look?" Ichi asked

Ichi was wearing a grey shirt with black pants.

"Not bad but you could do better" Po teased

"Oh yeah well I bet I'd look better in these clothes than you would!" He shouted

"We'll see about that!"

They both started to wear different clothes to see who looked better. Most of them were ripped when Po wore them and he had to pay for everyone.

"Hey at least you got some new pants to wear right?"

"Heh I guess well let's hurry back to the palace to cook this stuff."

They both hurried back to the palace to cook the food.

"Hey Po can you show me how to cook?" Ichi asked

"Sure if you want I'll help you make the food for the others"

Once the Five got finished with their jobs they went to the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" They said in unison

"Hey Po!" they unison

They totally ignored Ichi which made him a little depressed.

"Well dig in everyone!" Po said

Everyone ate their bowl of noodles and loved it.

"Po this is even better than before" Viper said

"Yeah now I really wish my mouth was bigger" Mantis said

"Po what did you put in this?" Monkey asked

"Well… actually Ichi made the food" Po said

"Really?" Crane said "Wow you're a really good cook!"

Ichi was blushing "Thanks and sorry about last time in the training hall"

"Don't worry about it" Tigress said "Accidents happen besides you have gotten better."

Ichi started to smile happily. Then Shifu came out of no where.

"Master you have to try Ichi's noodles" Crane said

"I'd love to try some." Shifu said

Ichi gave him a bowl and after one try he gave a big smile.

"This is delicious! Po taught you well"

"Well I don't think mines is a better as Po's. He does have more experience than I do."

"Come on you can at least have some fun with it!" Po said while grabbing Ichi by his neck

Everyone left and the only ones left were Ichi and Shifu.

"Need some help with the dishes?" Shifu asked

"Oh um sure." He said

Shifu started to help Ichi with the dishes.

"Um… Shifu do you mind if I ask you something?"

"What do you want to say?"

"Well would it be ok that sometimes… I could call you dad?"

Shifu had blushed from hearing "Of course my son."

"Thanks!" He said smiling

To be continued

Some good moments with Po and Shifu looks like Ichi is starting to get connected with everyone as a family. Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or Dare

The Savior

The song dreams dreams is from the game NiGHTS

Chapter 5: Truth or Dare

* * *

Everyone trained for when Dai Lee finally came to the village. Once Ichi finished training he and Po went outside when he heard a sound.

"Hey what's that?" Ichi asked

"Oh that's Shifu playing his bamboo flute." Po replied

"So he does use the flute for more than hitting people."

"Want to go see him?"

They searched on the other side of the palace finding Shifu playing his flute.

"Wow you're really good at that." Ichi said amazed

"Years of practice" Shifu said "Do you want to try?"

"I'm fine thanks."

While looking at the distance Po and Shifu heard Ichi whistling a song.

"Hey Ichi what's that song you're whistling?" Po asked curiously

"It's called dreams dreams it's one of the songs I like to hear. Actually Shifu you can play it on you're flute."

"I will if you sing it."

"Um…ok fine."

Once Shifu started playing Ichi started to sing.

"In the nights dream delight I want to see you standing there, in the nights dream delight you are the one who really cares."

"In the nights dream delight I want to see you smile again, in the nights dream delight you are the one I've waited for."

"That was beautiful" Po said with tears in his eyes

"Not again" Ichi and Shifu said in unison

"Hey I like songs like that!"

"Yeah but do you always have to cry?" Ichi asked

"No but it was really emotional though. You're really a good singer Ichi."

Ichi just blushed saying nothing. After going to the dormitories viper called them to her room where the rest of the five where.

"Hey what's going on?" Po asked

"I wanted to try out this game called truth or dare with everyone." She said

"I know that game. It's when you either tell the truth about something or you do a dare someone tells you." Ichi explained

"Do you want to play?" She asked

"Sure!" They said in unison "Shifu are you gonna play?" Ichi asked

"Sure" He said with a smile

"Well since you're new here how bout you start Ichi." Tigress said

"Ok Po truth or dare?"

"Dare all the way!" Po said excited

"Ok well I dare you too um… touch you're toes."

"Sure no problem!"

Everyone's eyes were wide open when they heard him say that. And when he went down and touched them they were even more surprised.

"Way to go big bro!" Ichi said happily

"Well all that training with you helped." Po said in gratitude

They game went on. Monkey was dared into painting himself black and white, crane had to tell the truth of his calligraphy skills, mantis had to do acupuncture on Ichi which wasn't so bad, tigress and viper had to wear bad makeup for the whole day, and as for Shifu he had to wear some of Po's clothing which always slipped off.

"Alright Ichi you're turn." Tigress said in delight "Truth or Dare?"

"I think I'll take truth." He said

"Ok Ichi did you ever kiss a girl?"

Everyone just stared at Ichi when he made an answer.

"No I was too afraid of my powers to try."

"Well what do you think of them?" Po said curiously

"Well I like them anyway. I mean they have their own different inner beauty that makes them special. I hate how some people treat them like their nothing but tools. But their people too and their all special in their own way."

The girls had given Ichi a kiss on the cheek and he just stood there blushing.

"Looks like someone's a little ladies man" Po said laughing

"Hey I'm just being a gentleman that's all!" He shouted

"Well you're quite the gentleman." Shifu said smiling "Now everyone time for bed"

Once they got in their rooms Po asked a question.

"So Ichi mind showing me how to do that? You know be a gentleman." Po asked

"You just have to be nice that's all. You're already a gentleman you just didn't know it."

"Heh so you get it from me right?" Po said blushing and hugging Ichi

"Please…let…go!"

* * *

To be continued

I got the truth or dare thing from another fan fic. Chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6: A nightmare and a father

The Savior

This will tell stuff about Dai Lee and a very sweet moment with Shifu.

Chapter 6: A nightmare and a comforting father

* * *

Deep within a cave stood Rai and right in front of him stood the white dragon Dai Lee.

"That little bastard!" Rai said angrily "To make me do that I'll kill him myself!"

"You won't lay a finger on him!" Said Dai Lee "Not until I take his power from him then you can do what you want to him."

"Why do you need his power you're already powerful?"

"A dragon isn't a dragon with out the ability to make flames. Plus with his ability to control people I can rule everyone in that pathetic valley."

"Still he might be stronger than before he has been training with Shifu, the five, and the dragon warrior."

"It won't matter in the end his power will be mine and he will die" Dai Lee said "Remember that Ichi!"

With that Ichi woke up from his dream but couldn't tell if it was real or fake so he snuck out of his room to think about his dream. When he went past Shifu's room the door opened.

"Ichi are you alright?" Shifu asked

"I had this strange nightmare or maybe it was a vision I don't know." Ichi said in confusion

"Want to talk about it?"

Ichi explained what happened in his dream to Shifu.

"You saw Dai Lee?"

"Yeah I think he saw me too. He wants to take my powers for himself so he can control the valley." Ichi explained

"Don't worry that's not going to happen. Shifu said trying to comfort him "Me, Po, and the five will protect you and the valley from him."

"Shouldn't I do this alone? I mean it is my fight."

"No you're not ready!" Shifu shouted

Ichi was shocked to hear that. But looking into Shifu's eyes he realized something.

"Their a reason why you won't let me fight?" He asked

Shifu gave out a big sigh "Because though it was for a right cause I lost a son and I don't want to lose another. I don't want to feel that kind of pain again."

"Shifu you said I might be the one to save the valley and I will. But still that doesn't mean I won't give up I'll keep trying my best until I beat Dai Lee. Don't worry you'll never lose me."

Shifu gave out a smile and hugged Ichi.

"Thank you." He said happily "Now back to bed."

"Um I wanted to ask you about that."

"Yes?"

"Could I maybe sleep with you for tonight?"

"Of course my son"

"Thanks dad."

Ichi slept right where Shifu was meditating while Shifu was still awake.

"I'll protect you always" Said Shifu

* * *

To be continued

Now that we got a look at Dai Lee we'll be getting into the fight very soon. Chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7: About Ichi

The Savior

I'd like to think Ichi is somewhat like me that's why the things I'm about to write are also about me too.

Chapter 7: About Ichi

* * *

Sunday morning the only day when no one had to train unless they wanted too. Ichi thought about his dream realizing that Dai Lee would be coming soon. Then Po and Shifu came out of nowhere.

"You ok Ichi?" Po asked

"Yeah just thinking" He said with a smile

"Mind if we ask a question?"

"Sure what do you want to know about?"

"You" Shifu quickly said

"Huh why?"

"Well thinking about it we never got to know you." Po said "Like you're favorite hobbies or anything."

"That's why we're asking." Shifu replied

"Well ok I guess I don't mind. So what do you want to know first?" Ichi asked ready to answer

"Well what are you're hobbies" Po asked curiously

"I like to read mostly manga I'm kind of an otaku." He said laughing

"A what?" Shifu asked

"It's a person who's into Japanese comics." Po explained "You gotta know this stuff Shifu or you'll be left out."

Shifu gave Po a hit on the head with his flute.

"Ouch!" Po shouted

"Continue Ichi" He said calmly

"Like I said before a night I would sneak out of my room at the orphanage and exercise so that would be a hobby too."

"Did you ever leave you're room?" Po asked

"No I only came out when I was hungry or when I exercise… well that and when I have to use the bathroom." He said

"Is that all?" Shifu asked

"Did you ever have a good time with you're parents?" Po asked

Ichi thought about that for a moment and was surprised.

"I don't remember." He replied "I guess I wasn't lying when I said I didn't remember them."

"You don't remember having any good times with them?"

"No. All I can remember is killing them."

Ichi was upset at first until he felt Shifu's hand patting his back.

"It's ok Ichi" Shifu said comforting him

"Yeah I know. Besides I have you guys and the five so I already have a family. A kung fu butt kicking family at that." He said laughing

Ichi was happy until he remembered his dream.

"Dai Lee is going to come very soon. I don't know when though maybe he might come tomorrow."

"And we'll be ready." Shifu said

"Yeah and we'll kick his dragon butt!" Po said in excitement

"That or I can make him kick his own butt with my power." Ichi said with a smile

"It feels good to get to know you more." Shifu said grinning

"Hey can I ask you guys something now."

"Sure what?"

"Who was Tai Lung?" Ichi asked

"Wait you never heard of him?" Po said shocked at what he heard

"No I lived far away before I came to the orphanage." Ichi explained "Then one day I heard some kids playing a game one was the dragon warrior and he was defeating Tai Lung so who is he?"

"Guess the story of him didn't reach where you lived." Said Po

"So who was he?"

"He was my son" Shifu said taking a deep breath

"What?" Ichi said surprised

"He was at the door of the palace as a baby and I took him as my own. He was a snow leopard when he showed signs of being a kung fu master I decided to train him."

"Wow so how was he at kung fu?"

"He was the best!" Po replied "He mastered the thousand scrolls of kung fu and he thought he was destined to be the dragon warrior.

"But Master Oogway didn't think so." Shifu said "He said there was darkness in his heart. Because of that Tai Lung went on a rampage destroying anything and anyone that stood in his way."

"That's horrible" Ichi said nearly scared

"He came back to the palace to get the dragon scroll for its infinite power. I tried to stop him but I couldn't destroy what I created because of that I have nothing to show but a broken leg."

"So that's why you're always limping when you walk."

"Yes. Luckily Oogway was there to stop Tai Lung we then took him to Chore Gom prison. But twenty years later he escaped stronger than ever. He nearly killed the five including me."

"But I came to save the day!" Po said courageously

Shifu had seemed depressed so Ichi gave him a hug.

"What are you doing?" Shifu asked confused

"You looked like you needed a hug."

"It's ok I made peace with myself and with Tai Lung so no need to worry."

"Ok if you say so sorry to have brought that up." Ichi said apologetic

"You don't have to apologize."

"Wanna get something to eat?" Po asked

Ichi and Shifu looked at each other looked at Po and smiled.

"Yeah." They said in unison

* * *

To be continued

They big battle is coming next time. Chapter 8 coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8: The Epic Battle

The Savior

Chapter 9: The Epic battle

Epic awesomeness hey any guesses where this attack is from?

* * *

As the next day came a dark cloud ascended the valley of peace. No one knew why it was there only Ichi knew the real reason Dai Lee was approaching. The five had evacuated everyone out of the valley Ichi was ordered to leave though he didn't want to he did leaving the five, the dragon warrior, and Shifu to fight Dai Lee themselves.

"Where is he?" Dai Lee said

"You don't need to know." Tigress said getting into her fighting stance

"Yeah because we're gonna take you down before you even get to Ichi!" Po said

Everyone was ready to fight.

"You fools really don't get it."

Dai Lee had used his power over gravity to bring them to their knees.

"Now tell me where Ichi is or I'll turn you into frozen warriors!" He threatened

"He's half way across China by now." Shifu said struggling to get up "You will never have him."

"Then I guess this is the end for you!"

Dai Lee had launched a blizzard at the seven but a circle of flames came around them protecting them."

"What?" Dai Lee said shocked

"Hey!" Said voice shouting from behind it was Ichi "If you even dare try to hurt my family I'll kill you!"

"Ichi I told you to leave!" Shifu shouted

"Like I told you old man you're not gonna lose me." Ichi said remembering what he said before "And that means I'm not gonna lose you or anyone else to this guy either. So shut up so I can save you're asses!

Everyone was shocked to hear Ichi say that usually he would never those kinds of words.

"Now before we fight why do you want my power?" Ichi asked

"For power of course" Dai Lee answered "To have all the power in the world and rule it with an iron fist."

"Dude that's bull and you know it!" Ichi shouted "The world isn't meant to be ruled over it's meant to let others live in peace with one another and find their own way of living."

"Like you know anything you're just a stupid little dog!"

"You really underestimate me… now come on!" Ichi shouted

The battle had started Ichi charged with full force hitting Dai Lee with a strong punch then coming back with a kick. When he came too Dai Lee used his gravity power to force Ichi to the ground but he used his fire powers to get him out of his control.

"That's all I thought you were suppose to be strong!"

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Dai Lee said angrily

He then brought a circle of ice shards around Ichi he used them as refractors for when he used his lightning powers which made critical damage to Ichi. He managed to get up but was writhing in pain and was spitting out blood.

"I'm… not… losing." He said in pain

"Is that power of yours that strong? It must be mine!" Dai Lee retorted

But then out of nowhere Ichi appeared in front of him and punched Dai Lee straight into a mountain.

"Ichi did you do it?" Po asked

"No… not yet." He replied

The mountain then shattered into pieces having a furious Dai Lee inside.

"I will not stand for this!" He shouted "I will not lose by some stupid dog!"

"Looks like someone has a little temper problem." Ichi teased

"That's it everyone dies!" Dai Lee shouted

He then launched straight into the air charging a devastating attack.

"This is the end for you and this pathetic valley!" He shouted

"Well that's not very nice" Ichi teased again

"Of course it's not I'm evil dammit!" He shouted furiously

"Why is he so cocky all of a sudden?" Tigress asked

Shifu smiled "Because he knows he can win. Now all we have to do is believe in him."

"Do it Ichi!" Po shouted

Ichi then brought out flames into his hand saying something.

"This hand of mines glows with an awesome power! It's burning grip tells me to defeat you!"

"Now die you pathetic dog!" Dai Lee shouted firing a giant energy blast.

"Here I go! Burning Shining finger!"

Ichi launched a giant fire blast that then turned into a fire dragon that clashed with the blast.

"How the hell are you doing this?" Dai Lee said furiously "You're power can't be that strong!"

"You're wrong about that!" Ichi replied "It's stronger because of my reason to fight!"

"Reason!?"

"My reason to protect everyone! NOW DIE!"

The fire dragon broke through the blast and then engulfed Dai Lee in it's flames. It then disappeared with Dai Lee inside.

"He did it!" The five said in unison

"Ichi!" Po and Shifu said in unison

Ichi had fallen to the ground after the attack was done.

"Come on Ichi wake up!" Po shouted

"No… not again." Shifu said with tears in his eyes

"Um…I'm not dead. Just really tired." Ichi said

"So you defeated Dai Lee." Said a voice it was Rai

"I won't let you hurt my son!" Shifu said ready to fight

"I came to say thanks. You saved me from him. Now I can finally rest in peace.

Rai then disappeared into thin air.

"Po" Ichi called

"Yeah Ichi?" He said

"Would you carry me to the palace I'm getting tired I need to sleep."

"No problem!" He said picking him up

The next morning Ichi woke up realizing no one was there.

("Where is everybody?") He thought to himself

Then once he got outside a giant crowd was cheering his name. In the crowd he saw Shifu and the others.

"What's all this for?" He asked

"Hello? Remember you single-handedly beat Dai Lee you're a hero to the valley!" Mantis said answering the question

Shifu had whacked Ichi in the head with his flute afterwards.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For cursing. We will not have that in this family do you understand!" Shifu said with glaring eyes

"Y-Yes sir!" Ichi said nervously

Shifu then rushed to give him a big hug "Besides that I'm just glad you're alright."

"Thanks dad couldn't have done it if you didn't believe in me."

"Hey what about me you're big bro Po?" Po said out of nowhere

"Yeah you deserve a hug to" Ichi said giving Po a hug

The valley of peace was safe and it was gonna stay that way. And as for Ichi he had enjoyed the celebration in his honor but he mostly liked it in the end when he went home. With his family

* * *

The End

My first story ending now to get back to my first fan fic. Btw if you couldn't guess it "Burning shining finger" was from the G Gundum anime or what ever Gundum show so much of them I can't tell lol. Well hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
